El hilo rojo
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Una leyenda ancestral, una hechicera amante de los libros y el amor de su vida atado al final de un hilo mágico.


**Declaimer. Esta historia pertenece al mundo de Harry Potter, sin embargo ni los personajes, ni los libros o películas me pertenecen, son propiedad de WB y J.K.R. Solo soy una fan que escribe con ánimos de entretener no de lucrar.**

* * *

 **.El hilo rojo.**

Existe una conexión entre la muchacha de rizos castaños y los pasillos de aquella biblioteca. Cada día a la misma hora le dedicaba al menos dos horas a la lectura de un libro al azar. Ronald pensaba que estaba loca, él apenas podía con la lectura obligatoria para todas las materias y ella leía por placer, una completa lunática. Menos en un día así, comento él en el almuerzo. A pesar de estar en enero hacia un día soleado aunque gélido fuera. El pelirrojo y el pelinegro de gafas se pasarían el día fuera. El segundo practicando Quidditch y el primero simplemente lo pasaría con su extraña novia nueva.

Excelentes planes para ellos. La castaña solo quiere inundar su mente de alguna extraña historia en algún sitio lejano, o aprender un hechizo o poción en desuso actualmente. Recorre el pasillo en busca de algún título que llame su atención o un tomo de color llamativo o tonos dorados que denote antigüedad, cuando un libro golpea con fuerza su coronilla. Ahoga el grito de dolor en su mano enguantada para no perturbar la armonía de su lugar favorito y mira con recelo al culpable de su creciente jaqueca.

 _Magia residual_ opina con perspicacia en su mente. Toma el libro en sus manos y se sorprende con el título. "Datos y leyendas sobre Asia Oriental", unas ramas delicadas y diminutos pétalos rosados sobrevuelan la cubierta. Extasiada por el descubrimiento camina hasta su mesa predilecta y se sienta en la cómoda silla. Mira por la ventana. Un sol invernal lo ilumina todo con sus rayos. Puede ver el campo de Quidditch desde allí y piensa en Harry. Lo imagina volando, concentrado en atrapar la snitch, intentando defenderse de sus propios compañeros portando colores diferentes para la práctica. Una sonrisa le surca el rostro pero sacude la cabeza con una rapidez que acelera el latir de sus sienes.

Se enfrasca en la lectura. Siempre le ha interesado saber sobre otras culturas mágicas. Podía saber cosas de Europa, pero América y Asia parecían lejos de su alcance. Lee cada dato, cada leyenda saltando por completo una fabula romántica que decide que no le importa. Está tan metida en las palabras nuevas que están pujando por meterse en su vocabulario que no repara en que atardece. Si por ella fuera seguiría leyendo, para siempre.

— Hermione Granger — la aludida alza la mirada, Madame Pince la observa con una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Sí Madame? — a pesar de los años sigue tratando a la mujer con tantísimo respeto.

— Debo cerrar la biblioteca querida y se hace tarde para que te presentes en el comedor.

— No puede ser — observa por la ventana, la oscuridad lo inunda todo fuera, presta atención suficiente para oír el ulular de una lechuza en la distancia — no quiero dejarlo.

— ¿Qué lees? — Hermione le enseña la portada del libro al cual le falta la mitad por leer.

— Interesante lectura… algunos hechizos y pociones conservan el idioma original.

— Chino, por eso también está este aquí — sonríe abiertamente acariciando un enorme diccionario chino- inglés.

— Bien… puedes llevarlos y dedicar un rato mas a tu afición.

No cabe en la dicha. Se levanta con rapidez y toma ambos libros, despidiéndose con afecto de la mujer. Se dirige directamente al comedor, se le ha hecho realmente tarde esta vez, sus amigos se burlaran de ella de nuevo. Mejor dicho, Ronald se reirá de ella. Se cruza por su mente usar el giratiempo, pero el rostro de Macgonagall aparece fugaz en su mente y decide que soportara la burla.

El comedor está repleto de críos de todas las edades. Las conversaciones resuenan formándose un bullicio continuo que desprende calidez. Puede sentir la mirada de la mitad de los verde y plata a medida que se acerca a donde el pelinegro y el pelirrojo la esperan. Toma asiento dejando los libros a un lado. Come mirando asqueada como Ronald y Lavender parecen más emocionados por besarse que por los manjares que decoran la mesa.

— ¿Qué lees Herms? —desvía la vista a Harry que observa el grosor de los libros que acompañan a su amiga.

— Es… oriental — señala el libro de arriba — y un diccionario de chino, para entender lo primero —ríe cortamente y su amigo también.

— ¿Algo interesante? — pregunta antes de beber zumo de calabaza.

— Un montón de cosas — acota emocionada — hasta ahora solo me salteé una cosa.

— ¿El qué? — ambos dedican una rápida mirada al frente para encontrarse con que el pelirrojo y la rubia siguen morreándose.

— Una fabula de amor que realmente no me apetece leer —musita con una mueca de asco — ya… no puedo soportarlo, he comido suficiente — Harry le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva, odia cuando hace eso — estaré en la sala común…

— Ni que fuéramos a necesitarte para algo — acota Ron en lo que parece ser una pausa para respirar — o como si fueses a prestarle atención a alguien cuando lees.

— Oh… gracias por honrarnos con tu elocuencia Weasley— masculla con ironía la castaña — deberías limpiarte la comisura del labio… aun babeas.

Rabia, irradia rabia. Sale a paso firme del Comedor, sin importarle el atravesar a Nick y que este se queje. Huye, del pelirrojo que se ha convertido en un idiota desde que está con esa chica. Pero más importante, huye del gran Harry Potter. Suspira mientras camina escaleras arriba. Detesta ser débil y enamoradiza.

Recita la clave y entra sin siquiera saludar a la señora gorda. Se sienta en el enorme sofá y dedica unos minutos a observar el crepitar de las llamas. Piensa en aquella noche en la que escapó del festejo del anteúltimo de los Weasley.

Harry la siguió, hizo su papel de mejor amigo preocupado, creyendo que su tristeza se debía a que el pelirrojo festejó la victoria recibiendo un beso de Lavender Brown. Ella también quería creer que era por eso que no podía dejar de llorar, pero en su interior había una verdad que pujaba por salir y al mismo tiempo no quería creerla y la enterraba lo más hondo que podía. Él le confirmó algo que ella había notado años atrás. Estaba prendado por la menor de la familia pelirroja, como no estarlo si Ginny Weasley parecía hecha a medida del gran Harry.

Desvió la mirada del fuego, alejando así el malestar de aquella noche. Abrió el libro en una hoja cualquiera y ahí estaba otra vez. En una tipografía delicada citaba "El hilo rojo del destino". Suspiró, resignada a que las coincidencias no existen y paso la vista por la hoja. Leyó cada línea, cada palabra y se estremeció. Una sola página, dos párrafos y una imagen.

 _"Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

 _Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

Observo la imagen a detalle. Una mujer con un vestido extraño y un hombre con ropas doradas. La boca de la mujer abierta y unos garabatos saliendo de su boca. En la mano derecha la anciana llevaba una varita.

— La bruja… — susurra pasando la mano por la imagen en movimiento que pasa de esa imagen a la escena del mercado y luego a la boda — esto… — señala las palabras escritas cerca de la boca de la mujer — un hechizo…

— Herms… — alza la mirada y se encuentra a sus amigos — ¿hablando sola? — le sonríe con ternura, el corazón de la joven bruja se acelera.

— Hice un descubrimiento, nada más — imita la mueca, evitando mirar al pelirrojo, sabe que no pueden estar enojados para siempre, pero de momento se dedicara a odiarlo.

— Iré a dormir… no deberían quedarse hasta tarde… nos traerán problemas — Ron mira a la castaña fijamente y luego sube las escaleras.

— Alguna vez me contarás porque te odia ¿Verdad? — tan despistado como siempre, Harry se sienta al lado de Hermione, observando el fuego.

—Quizás tenga que ver con que le arroje pájaros al rostro — ambos ríen— supongo que él esperaba que le festejara el que se echara novia…

— Ronald es un buen chico y lo sabes… en algún momento se dará cuenta de que Lavender no puede durarle toda la vida.

— Esa chica es demasiado intensa — rueda los ojos color avellana y su amigo ríe a carcajada limpia.

— Y él entenderá que te necesita a ti.

~HERMIONE POV~

Me derrumbo. Ahí va de nuevo. No puedo negarlo, Ron me gustó desde que entramos a la escuela pero luego del cuarto año las cosas cambiaron. Ronald no me veía como una chica, él no me creía suficiente, no era más que un chico con características diferentes. Eso frustra a cualquiera. Pero Harry no parece de acuerdo con eso, cree que aun le quiero, porque salí corriendo cuando lo vi besar a Lavender de esa manera.

Decido que asentir y sonreír es respuesta suficiente. Hablamos un poco más y luego se despide de mí y me desea buenas noches. Vuelvo a la lectura, repaso en mi cabeza como lucen los fántǐzì y paso al diccionario. Rebusco una y otra vez hasta dar con una traducción que parece correcta. Repito en mi mente como se supone que suenan las silabas y me debato entre ir a dormir o intentarlo.

Puede que haga explotar la sala común si recito algo que no es, así que decido buscar la capa de Harry y salir fuera. Espero otra hora antes de meterme en el cuarto de los chicos. Neville duerme abrazado a su almohada y Ron está tapado hasta la nariz. Sonrío, no parecen ellos estando dormidos, tan tranquilos. Dirijo una mirada furtiva a Harry que está completamente destapado y se mueve en sueños. Tiene la frente perlada en sudor, está teniendo otra pesadilla. Tomo las mantas y lo cubro con ellas, alejo un mechón de su frente y susurro muy cerca de su rostro que todo estará bien. Parece calmarlo porque deja de moverse y aminora el ritmo de su respiración. Me alejo de él, tomo la capa y salgo de aquel cuarto.

Decido que el mejor lugar es la sala de menesteres. Un lugar a prueba de lo que sea, si, servirá. Subo algunos pisos y me detengo frente a una pared despejada de cuadros y candelabros. Deseo un lugar solitario y aparece frente a mí una puerta enorme. Un alohomora me permite abrirla sin esfuerzo. Me interno en la habitación y las puertas se cierran solas detrás de mí. El lugar donde practicamos hechizos el año anterior.

—Expecto Patronum—recito solo para ver la hermosa nutria que gira a mi alrededor y se eleva hasta desaparecer, es mi hechizo favorito, sin duda — Ok Hermione… No estás lista.

— Definitivamente no lo estoy — me sincero conmigo misma quince minutos después de no haber hecho nada — Tu puedes… solo una prueba y ya…

—Invisibilia Filum Visibilia— me tomo un rato traducir el hechizo a latín pero me apego a que sea correcta.

Siento una minúscula presión en mi meñique, aquel que no sostiene la varita. Alzo la mano y comprendo que ha funcionado. Un delgado hilo rojo está amarrado a mi dedo y al mover la mano el hilo se mueve. Veo que se aleja, puedo verlo, solo yo. Soy capaz de ver como un hilo me une a otra persona. La verdadera pregunta es, con dieciséis años ¿quieres saber con quién quiere el destino que pases el resto de tu vida?

Decido que si y abandono la sala de menesteres que así como ha aparecido para mi, desaparece sin dejar rastro cuando me alejo unos pasos y me pongo la capa de invisibilidad. El hilo rojo parece flotar en la nada y brilla tenuemente. Lo sigo escaleras abajo y por los distintos pasillos. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando el filamento parece atravesar el cuadro de la señora gorda que dormita sentada. Recito en un susurro la contraseña y luego de un poco agradable insulto me deja entrar.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y siento que abandonara mi pecho en cualquier momento. El delgado hilo está por todas partes, como si siguiera mis movimientos y los de la otra persona. Está estirado sobre el sofá en el que estuve horas antes y frente a la pequeña biblioteca. Sube las escaleras y lo pierdo de vista así que subo. Tan rápido como empezó a latirme el corazón, parece detenerse, y suelto un jadeo. El hilo desaparece tras una puerta.

No cualquier puerta, de cualquier habitación. No es el cuarto que comparto con otras chicas de Gryffindor, no es el cuarto de Dean. Tampoco el de Ginny. El hilo desemboca justo detrás de la puerta del cuarto que comparten Harry, Ron y Neville. Quiero llorar, quiero entrar y quiero gritar; o todo a la vez.

—Finite Incantatem— murmuro aun petrificada y el hilo se desvanece.

Me quito la capa y me meto en mi cuarto. Harry nunca ha sido muy ordenado, así que si por alguna razón busca su capa y no la encuentra no lo atribuirá a un robo, al menos eso espero. Mi reloj pulsera marca la una de la madrugada, dormiré poco esta noche.

…

Pasan dos semanas antes de que lo intente de nuevo. He devuelto el libro hace días pero jamás lograré quitar ese encantamiento de mi cabeza. Pienso en las pocas opciones y las comparo a mi suerte, a mi poquísima suerte. Ron Weasley, el idiota que me gustaba de niña, podría ser a quien deba corresponder para toda la eternidad. Neville Longbottom, demostró ser una buena persona, pero incluso para alguien como yo, ese muchacho termina siendo monótono y aburrido. Luego está Harry Potter. La posibilidadde que el hilo rojo me conecte a él son escasas, la pequeña Ginny está hecha a la medida del Elegido, quien podría decir que no acabarán juntos, aun cuando ella sale con Dean.

Llueve fuera. Todos se guarecen dentro del castillo, pero aun así, la biblioteca esta desierta. Solo Madame Pince y yo. Me siento en mi mesa de siempre, intentando descifrar la poción que el profesor nos hizo hacer hoy. Harry logró la perfección en apenas un intento, yo solo conseguí algo mediocre. Harry Potter, siempre parece colarse en mis pensamientos.

— Invisibilia Filum Visibilia— nuevamente un delgado hilo rojo se anuda a mi meñique y se extiende hasta que le pierdo de vista.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — una corbata roja y dorada se atraviesa en mi campo de visión, el hilo se desvía, alzo la vista haciendo un descubrimiento.

— Neville — sonrío, viendo como el filamento sale de la biblioteca, el amante de la herbología no es mi alma gemela — solo murmuré un encantamiento que intento aprender… ¿Qué tal todo?

— Encontré un libro fascinante de plantas carnívoras de Asia.

— Muy interesante — asiento sin prestarle demasiada atención — ¿Harry y Ron? ¿Les has visto?— trato de no lucir demasiado interesada pero mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que temo que el chico frente a mi lo note.

— Estaban en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— palmeo su espalda antes de salir corriendo.

¿Quiero saber? Ron… Harry, son mis mejores amigos. Ron está de novio con la pesada de Lavender, Harry, prendado por Ginny. Mi destino, con uno de ellos, y la posibilidad de saber con cual atada a mi dedo. Subo escaleras corriendo como una desquiciada. Me paro frente al retrato y antes de recitar la contraseña acomodo mi cabello.

— ¡Buenas tardes Señora!

— Bienvenida Hermione — canturrea la mujer abriéndose para mí luego de recitar la contraseña.

— Hermione — una cabellera pelirroja entra en mi campo de visión, la mesa de ajedrez está vacía.

— ¡Ginny Weasley! —sonrío apenas, la chica es mona y ciertamente no me ha hecho nada pero no puedo con ella.

— ¿Has visto a Harry? — me quedo petrificada, viendo los asientos que claramente han estado ocupados por ellos, el hilo da vueltas en cada silla y por entre las piezas de ajedrez.

— No — musito sin desviar la vista del juego, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza — ¿Por qué le buscas? — me pincha la curiosidad me digo, mas me carcomen los celos.

— Él prometió que me ayudaría con la poción pero no le encuentro por ningún lado.

— Hermana — la voz viene de atrás nuestro, volteo tan a prisa que casi me caigo, las manos de Ronald me toman por los hombros— Herms…

— Ron… — busco en su mano izquierda, no hay nudo en el meñique, jadeo — estoy bien… lo siento, solo un mareo— me suelta y mira a su hermana — Harry lo siente pero le surgió algo y no podrá ayudarte.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No lo sé… estaba raro… se miraba mucho las manos — se encoge de hombros, miro las mías, temblorosas, una adornada por un delgado hilo.

— Por Merlín… — los ojos azules se posan en mí…

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

— Nada — chillo quizás demasiado emocionada — lo siento debo irme.

— Más despacio chiquilla — canturrea la dama gorda cuando empujo el cuadro para salir incapaz de hacer magia en estos momentos.

— Lo siento — murmuro viendo el resplandeciente hilo subir las escaleras.

Tonta Hermione, eres una grandísima tonta. El hechizo involucra dos partes, dos. El hilo atado a mi dedo también lo está al suyo, como no lo notaría. La primera vez que hice el encantamiento, él estaba durmiendo; pero hoy, Harry Potter ha visto un hilo atado a su dedo y se ha espantado. La voz en mi cabeza me chilla que acabe el encantamiento y lo deje estar. Descubrí a quien está atado mi destino, pero y ¿sí soy una completa idealista? Somos amigos, quizás es la clase de amor fraternal la que une nuestros corazones. Me detengo a mitad de las escaleras solo para echarme a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo amo, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo supe. Intente negarme, me obligue a ver a Ron y me gustó el pelirrojo.

En cuarto año, Harry arriesgó su vida en más de una ocasión y me di cuenta de que no era Ron sino él quien hacía que mi corazón latiese a prisa. Ahogo un chillido de angustia, Harry nunca dijo que le gustase Ginny, pero sé ven tan bien juntos que es casi imposible que no terminen así.

El hilo tira suavemente y una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo partiendo desde mi mano. Está llamándome, casi puedo oír su voz susurrando mi nombre en mi cabeza. Me obligo a levantarme, y a seguir subiendo. Estoy en el séptimo piso. El filamento zigzaguea por el largo pasillo y cruza por el medio de un muro. No me extraña, huyó al único sitio donde está seguro, un lugar que pocos conocemos. Respiro profundamente algunas veces, intentando aminorar mi ritmo cardíaco. Pienso en la sala, en lo mucho que necesito ver los ojos verdes de Harry. La puerta se aparece y se abre para mí. No es la sala donde practicábamos hechizos. Es la verdadera sala de menesteres, un sitio lleno de trastos. Me tomará tiempo hallar al moreno en este sitio.

Entro sintiéndome una niña pequeña y sigo el filamento como si me llevará ante quien se supone es mi príncipe azul. Recorro los estrechos pasillos, no lo había notado la vez anterior, pero a medida que me acerco el hilo resplandece aun más.

—Finite Incantatem— le oigo exclamar una y otra vez y me quedo quieta, no se irá, él no ha conjurado el hechizo así que no se irá.

—Finite Incantatem— murmuro antes de exhalar un suspiro, le oigo suspirar de alivio.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — entro en su campo de visión y me sonríe — Hey Herms…

— Hola Harry…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estaba buscándote…

— ¿Y cómo me encontraste? —Sigue mirándose la mano, siento que estoy a punto de llorar, de nuevo — ¿estás bien?

— Ron dijo que actuabas extraño… que mirabas tu mano y… pensé que podrías estar en problemas.

— Siempre tan gentil — vuelve a sonreírme, agita su mano enérgicamente —un extraño hilo apareció anudado a mi meñique cuando estaba con Ron…

— Ya… — miro también su mano.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que me encontraste? — se sienta en una pila de libros, me quedo en pie, viéndolo a los ojos.

— Supuse que estarías aquí, es un lugar… seguro.

— Mientes.

— ¿Qué?

— Mientes Hermione… la pregunta es por qué— conecta su penetrante mirada con la mía.

— Yo… — me debato entre ser valiente y contarlo todo, o inventar algo.

—Suéltalo… ¿Cómo me hallaste? ¿Por qué empuñas tu varita aun? ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente?

— Harry… recuerdas hace unas semanas… encontré un libro de Oriente…

— Chino, dijiste — me mira sin entender a que voy con aquello.

— Si… y que había una fábula…

— Que te salteaste porque era de amor, lo recuerdo…

—Invisibilia Filum Visibilia— murmuro alzando la varita, el hilo hace presión en mi dedo y lo vemos flotar hasta el suyo y anudarse, los expresivos ojos verdes me miran abiertos de par en par — la fabula habla del hilo rojo del destino… un hilo que conecta dos corazones Harry… por eso viste el nudo en tu dedo meñique… conjuré el hechizo en la biblioteca…

— ¿Conecta dos corazones? —Me mira incrédulo — Somos amigos Herms, es claro que estamos conectados…

— No Harry — chillo exasperada — no de esa manera… une dos corazones que están destinados a amarse…

— ¿Tu sabias que era yo? — parece más sorprendido que enfadado.

— La primera vez que lo hice… se adentró en tu habitación…

— Tres posibilidades —acota en un susurro.

—Neville apareció hoy en la biblioteca y no era… tampoco Ron…

— ¡Pero tú estabas enamorada de Ronald!

— Cuando Ron me dijo lo de tus manos supe que fui imprudente… seguí el hilo y en algún punto oí tu voz en mi cabeza.

— Pensé en ti — susurra poniéndose en pie —sabía que podrías ayudarme…

— Y te encontré… lo siento Harry — siento mis ojos cargados de lagrimas, bajo la mirada incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la suya cargada de sorpresa — sé que te gusta Ginny… yo no quiero a Ron más que como a un amigo pero entiendo que…

— Hermione — pone sus manos en mis hombros, le miro — Ginny… ella es excelente pero… ella me ve como un trofeo.

— No es así…

— Lo es, ve al elegido antes que al chico detrás de la historia y tú…

No recuerdo que dijo, no sé siquiera si alcanzo a terminar aquella frase en la que se suponía estaba declarándose. Me impulsé hasta quedar en puntas de pie y lo besé. Supo a gloria y a regaliz. Muy diferente a los besos de Viktor, Harry puso sus manos en mi cintura y simplemente correspondió el roce de mis labios.

Pienso en lo diferente que habría sido mi vida si aquel libro no hubiera caído sobre mi cabeza, si no hubiera leído aquella bonita fabula que ahora cuento a mis preciosos hijos. Recuerdo la dulce mirada de Harry al salir de la sala de Menesteres tomados de la mano. Como no se alejo de mi en ningún momento aun cuando su mayor temor y el mío era que muriera en manos de Voldemort. Las coincidencias no existen ni siquiera en nuestro mágico mundo. Todo está escrito de ante mano y el destino es tan impredecible como la magia residual y sus efectos en los libros.

* * *

 **Primera aclaración. Tanto la fabula del hilo rojo como el nombre que se le da a los caracteres es extraído de Wikipedia y alrededores de internet. La traducción al latín también fue sacada de por allí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Soy Harmony de corazón y siempre me ha gustado la cultura oriental así que esta historia es lo mejor de dos mundos XD.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**

 **Nox.**


End file.
